A New Beginning - Love and Loss
by Pokahydee - Nekoyasha
Summary: Okay, this fic covers thousands of years and I'm planning for it to be VERY long. Anyway, it starts out after the Silver Millennuim was destroyed on the planet Vegeta (the Vegeta there, is an ancestor of the Vegeta we all know and love, though)
1. Part 1

A New Beginning

Love and Loss

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or DBZ.Please don't sue me, I have so little money as it is.

Note: This story takes place on the planet Vegeta, it's not Vegeta we know and love, it's one of his ancestors (you know how present Vegeta had the same name as his father, it's the same thing here).Usagi is the Princess of the Saiyajin and Vegeta is the Prince and one day, they are destined to be married.This isn't going to be perfect, it's not even gonna be semi-perfect.I have no idea where it's going, I was just really bored and I wanted to get more ficcies out there by me (sorry, I don't mean to, but I'm trying to outdo all the other awesome writers out there) email me with comments, questions, suggestions, and flames at Pokahydee@hotmail.com

Prologue

"Where are we going Vegeta?" Usagi asked holding the Saiyajin's hand.

"You'll see when we get there." The two children were walking through the desert together, hand in hand.The pair walked for hours, across the barren land to their destination.

"Are we almost there?" Usagi asked a few hours later.

"We're getting close." Vegeta said, helping her over a huge rock.They had reached a mountain and were now climbing to the top.Usagi pulled at her long dress, annoyed because she kept tripping on it.She stopped for a second, ripping a slit up both sides so she could walk a little easier.

"Why do they make me wear these stupid dresses?" Usagi complained.Vegeta didn't say anything.He climbed over a ridge, leaning down to take Usagi's hand.He pulled her onto the ledge and she saw a cave behind him.She slowly walked towards the cave, behind Vegeta."Why are we here?" Usagi asked, peering into the dark cave.

"You'll see, I'm sure you'll like it." He said smiling like a normal kid would.He ducked his head as they passed a low part in the cave, gently touching her face to make sure she did the same.They walked for about a half an hour in silence.The cave opened into a huge room that was illuminated by some strange rock.Usagi ran over to the crystal peaks she saw all around her.

"Wow, it's so beautiful." She whispered.A small gem lay on a pedestal of some sort.Usagi walked over to it, picking it up in both hands.The gem rose several inches off her hands, white light washing over her face.Her white tail twitched slightly as she felt a strange sense of peace within her.

"What's happening?" Vegeta asked as the cave started to shake.Usagi was floating off the ground, a small gem floating above her hands.She had a very peaceful look on her face and had small white wings."Come on Usagi!!" He shouted, grabbing her arm.Her eyes snapped open and the crystal disappeared.

"Huh?Where'd it go?!" Usagi demanded, searching for the small crystal.

"It doesn't matter, let's go!!" Vegeta shouted, pulling her towards the exit to the cave.He pulled her through the maze of tunnels, blasting through walls to get out faster.

"We're not going to make it!!" Usagi cried, trying to keep up with Vegeta.He sent a blast of energy through the remaining part of the cave, and scooped her up in both arms.He flew out of the cave as they heard it crashing down behind them.

****

"Where were you two?!?!" King Vegeta shouted, his voice echoing through the palace.

"I took her to see something." Prince Vegeta said, crossing his arms over his chest.Usagi stood behind Prince Vegeta, clutching his arm in fear.She had tears in her eyes as she heard King Vegeta shouted.

"And what might that be?!" King Vegeta asked.

"It doesn't matter, it's gone now," Prince Vegeta said, not uncrossing his arms."What does it matter, we came back okay."

"I don't care!!" King Vegeta shouted."We had half the kingdom searching for you two!!Do you know what would happen if anyone took either of you?!?They could hold you against us and we don't need anything like that right now, we're in a state of crisis!!"

"Are you finished father?" Prince Vegeta asked, not intimidated one bit.

"Humph!" King Vegeta snorted."Go to your rooms and don't come out until I say!"Prince Vegeta gruffed a response and got a smack for it _[A.N. it was more like a punch to Prince Vegeta].Usagi and Prince Vegeta headed for their rooms, having them locked behind them.Usagi had tears streaming down her face when she entered the room._

"Oh Mommy!" She cried, seeing the picture on the table next to her bed.She picked up the picture, holding it to her chest."I miss you so much!"

"Don't cry young child.." A voice whispered.

"Huh?Who's there?" Usagi asked, her eyes darting around the room.

"It's just me.." A woman stepped into the light wearing a sailor fuku.

"Setsuna," Usagi said, seeing the woman step out of the shadows."Why are you here?"

"I came for you, dear child." She said.Her body was barely visible as she walked closer to Usagi.She sat down on the end of Usagi's bed, her body slowly began to fill in.She laid the staff across her lap, looking down at the young child.It had been so sad when Usagi had lost her mother.Her mother had gone out to fight and had returned only to die at the King's hand.He must have felt guilty since her daughter had been so young and made Usagi the Princess of their planet.

"What did mother say?" Usagi asked, wiping her tears.

"She said not to mourn her so.She is still with you, can you not feel her presence?" Pluto asked.Usagi sniffled.

"No, I don't feel anything." Usagi said.

"She is inside of you now." Pluto said.

"What do you mean 'she's inside me'?" Usagi asked, looking strangely at Pluto.

"She is part of you.She will always be part of you so that means she will always be with youin your heart." Pluto said.

"Pluto, can I see you anytime?" Usagi asked.

"Of course you can.I will come visit you in your dreams, young one." She said smiling.Her body slowly faded into nothing.

"Good bye, Pluto." Usagi whispered, blowing a kiss to the older woman.

"Sweet dreams young child." Pluto said.Usagi placed the picture back on the table next to her bed.She stood up and walked to the wall, knocking softly three times.The wall opened and Usagi walked through the small passageway into Vegeta's room.

"Vegeta?" She whispered, pushing the door open.She saw Vegeta laying in bed, looking very pissed.

"What do you want Usagi?" He asked as she walked towards him.

"Nothing, I was just really bored." Usagi said, climbing onto the bed next to Vegeta.Vegeta pretended not to notice that she still hadn't changed her dress and there were slits up both sides.He sat up, looking at the blond girl in front of him.She looked him in the eye and watched as his eyes closed and he started to lean towards her.She felt his lips on hers and a split second later, they were both staring in open eyed shock.Usagi blushed and Vegeta just acted like it had never happened in the first place.

Chapter 1 - Dreams

"Vegeta!! Where are you?!" Usagi's voice rang out, echoing through the castle.

"What do you want woman!" His voice snapped as he came into view.

"Don't snap at me!" Usagi shouted, crossing her arms over her chest.Her hair turned snow white and he slowly backed down."Where's your father?" She asked calmly.She was now fourteen and Vegeta was fifteen.

"How should I know?" Vegeta said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Well, you're his son, I figured you'd know where your own father went," Usagi commented, a hint of annoyance in her tone of voice."He must not have thought you weren't strong enough or else he would have taken you along." Usagi said, knowing just which buttons to push to piss Vegeta off.

"Are you calling me weak?!?" Vegeta demanded, his eyes narrowed on Usagi.

"Of course not, would I insult you like that?" Usagi asked, playfully nudging him away.Vegeta grabbed her wrist, squeezing hard."That hurts Vegeta, let go." Usagi said, trying to pull away.His grip tightened and she began to feel fear prickly the hairs on the back of her neck.

"Don't you ever insult me like that again." Vegeta growled.Usagi managed to pull her wrist away, rubbing the red mark that was forming.

"It was just a joke Vegeta, you don't have to take everything so seriously.I mean, lighten up a bit," Usagi said, turning her back."I'm leaving." She said, walking towards the courtyard.

"I didn't say you could leave," Vegeta commented, not turning.Usagi kept on walking, ignoring Vegeta completely."I said, come back right now," Usagi kept walking and Vegeta spun around, heading for Usagi.He flew at her, pinning her up against the wall."I said stay here!" Vegeta growled, holding her hands on the wall.He slapped her across the face, making her cheek tingle with pain.Her blond hair fell from the buns on her head, covering her face.

"What is your problem?!?!" Usagi shouted, trying to push Vegeta back.

"I'm the future King, if I can't even control my fiancee, how am I going to rule this planet?!" Vegeta shouted, tightening his grip.

"You're not the King yet!Give it up, I don't have to listen to you now and even after you're King, it doesn't mean I have to listen to everything you say!!" Usagi shouted, her anger rising.A bruise was already forming on her cheek and tears were forming in her cerulean blue eyes.She managed to push him away, running out of the palace.She tripped on her dress, falling to the dusty ground.It wasn't your typical courtyard.There were no flowers, no fountains, no trees.It had been used for one purpose, it was a training ground for the Royal Saiyajin's and their guards.She ran past the courtyard, out into the barren wasteland that was the planet Vegeta.

She ran to a secret place of hers.A place even Prince Vegeta didn't know of.It was a small underground cave that only she could fit into.The opening was too small for anyone else to follow.She slid down the long tunnel, landing on the soft grass at the bottom.There were crystals all around, hanging down from the ceiling and coming up from the ground.There were beautiful flowers and ancient trees growing all around.There was a clear stream that flowed with ice cold, crystal clear water.

"Sailor P!" She cried, heading for the biggest crystal in the very center."I can't take it anymore!" She cried, letting the tears flow freely.

"What has happened, my child?" Sailor P asked, appearing in the crystal.Sailor P saw the bruise forming on Usagi's face and stepped out of the crystal, kneeling at Usagi's side.She wrapped her arms around Usagi's shoulders, laying her staff on the ground beside her.

"It's Vegeta," Usagi sobbed."He's on a major power kick and he.. he hit me," She said, sobbing in Sailor P's arms."I have to get out of here Setsuna, I can no longer take it living with these cold hearted people.I can sense no goodness in them and I worry I'll end up like them.Living an endless path of hatred and death."

"Don't worry, Princess Serenity.." Sailor P whispered, not even realizing what she had called Usagi.

"Serenity?" Usagi asked, pulling away from the older woman."Why did you call me Serenity?"Sailor P sighed, not wanting to hold the truth from her any longer.

"I think it is time that I tell you the truth about who you are," Sailor P said."One thousand years ago, a young girl known as Princess Serenity lived a peaceful life on the Moon orbiting the planet Earth.It was the time of the Silver Millennium.The whole Universe was at peace and was ruled by one woman by the name of Queen Serenity.One day, an evil force came and tried to destroy the Moon Kingdom.Princess Serenity and her court were all killed and Queen Serenity was forced to step in.She used the Silver Imperium Crystal to trap everyone and send them into a new future.Princess Serenity's soul was reborn in your body.You are Princess Serenity, you even bare the mark of the White Moon Family." Sailor P said, touching Usagi's forehead.A yellow crescent moon appeared, glowing dimly.

"Why don't I remember?" Usagi asked, touching the mark that graced her forehead.She peered at herself in one of the nearby crystals, touching it tenderly.

"That's the way your mother arranged it.She wanted you and your court to live normal lives.She did send a backup plan if the Dark Kingdom ever breaks free, though." Sailor P said.

"What's the backup plan?" Usagi asked.

"I've already told you too much, I cannot stay any longer, my dear." Sailor P said.She hugged Usagi tightly then stepped back into the crystal.Her figure disappeared as she slowly walked away from Usagi.

"Usagi!" A familiar voice snapped.Usagi's head snapped to the source of the voice.She saw Vegeta, stalking towards her.His voice echoed in the large cavern as he slowly made his way towards her.

"How'd you find me?" Usagi asked, fear clutching her chest.Instinctively, she dropped into a fighting stance, ready to jump at any sign he was going to hurt her.

"How do you think I did?" Vegeta demanded."I followed your power."

"What do you want?!" Usagi demanded.

"What the hell is this place?" Vegeta asked, looking around the huge cavern.

"This is a place that only I knew about for a time, I guess I'll have to move it again." Usagi said.

"What do you mean you'll have to move it again?" Vegeta asked, feeling a little confused.

"I had to do it a long time ago.Remember that little trip we took?You took me to a crystal cavern, do you remember it?" Usagi asked.

"Of course I remember it, do you think I'm stupid?" Vegeta demanded.

"I created it.You managed to find it so I had to do something.I couldn't let anyone know it was there, it was my only way to talk to my mother.The crystal is gone, though, so I can never see her again," Usagi said quietly."I didn't know what it was at the time, I picked it up and I don't know what happened to it so I had to destroy the place.I managed to recreate it in my dreams.Dreams that you will never have, free of hatred and death."

Chapter 2 - Lost Dreams

Vegeta stared in shock as these strange pink ribbons began to surround her body.He gaped as the ribbons formed a long white dress with shells on the shoulders and a long pink ribbon hung down the back.Her hair went back up into the normal style with two odangos on the top of her head only now there were little white barrettes as well.He saw a yellow crescent moon on her forehead and watched in awe as the moon began to glow bright white.Real white wings appeared on her back, stretching up towards the ceiling.

"Why are you staring at me?" Usagi asked, seeing the strange look on his face.She turned around, seeing her reflection in the mirror behind her."What is this?" She asked herself, seeing the odd way she was dressed."What's up with the wings?" She asked.She felt her tail hang down the back of the dress, almost dragging on the ground.

"Come on!" Vegeta said, grabbing Usagi's arm.He started to drag her back towards the entrance to the cavern and was pulled back as she jerked her arm away.

"I won't go back," She said."I'm not going to be around those evil cold-hearted people any longer, which includes you.So, leave me in peace."She turned her back, crossing her arms over her chest.

"That's not an option, you're going back with me right now!" Vegeta said, picking Usagi up and throwing her over his shoulder.She kicked and screamed, but couldn't manage to get away.

"Let me go!!" She shouted as they reentered the palace.He carried her to her room, forcing her inside.He closed the door behind her, locking it tightly.He locked the door to his room as well, knowing of the secret passageway between the two rooms."Let me out of here!!" She shouted, pounding on the doors."You can't do this to me!!Let me out right now!!"

"Hey, guards, make sure she doesn't get loose until I return." Vegeta said.

"Yes, your highness." The guards said in unison, taking a post on the outside of Usagi's door as well as Vegeta's.Usagi wasn't really known for her power.She would leave the planet Vegeta to fight no matter how much they tried to force her to.

"Let me out right now!!" Usagi shouted, pounding on the door.She finally grew tired and sat down on the edge of her bed.Her eyes gazed at the floor as she fell deep into her own thoughts.'Why am I dressed like this?Why can't I remember the Silver Millennium?What was it like back then?Will I ever meet with my court again?' Usagi was so lost in her own thoughts, that she didn't hear Vegeta reenter.He opened her door, sitting beside her on the bed.She jumped when she felt something wrap around her waist.She looked over, seeing Vegeta sitting on the bed next to her.His tail was wrapped affectionately around her waist.

"Usagi.." He whispered into her ear.She pulled away, putting her hand on her swollen cheek.

"You said you would never hurt me." Usagi said, looking away.Vegeta's glare softened as he realized what he had done.

"Usagi.. I didn't mean to.. I just.." Vegeta's voice trailed off.

"You just what?Thought I wouldn't mind?Thought it wouldn't hurt?" Usagi demanded, standing up."When you told me you loved me, you said that you would always protect me, you would never hurt me!" Usagi shouted, anger and sorrow rising.He looked hurt as she yelled.

"Usagi.. I.. I'm.. sorry.." Vegeta choked out.It was so hard for him to say those two words.Usagi sat down next to him, realizing how hard it had been for him to say that.The genuine look in his eyes it what made her forgive him so easily.She laid against his chest, crying silently.He wrapped his arms around her shaking shoulders, his tail taking it's place around her tiny waist.

****

Usagi was walking all alone.Vegeta's father, the King, had just returned that day and Prince Vegeta was spending some time with him before he had to leave again.She walked towards her cavern, sliding down the entrance of the cave.When she hit the ground, she realized something was very wrong.Instead of landing on the soft, green grass, she hit the bottom hard, sending dust and ash into the air.She looked around the dimly lit cavern, seeing the charred remains of her beautiful flowers, her crystal pillars, her ancient trees.

"Vegeta.. why?" She whispered, falling to her knees in sorrow.

****

"When are you leaving father?" Prince Vegeta asked, sitting on the throne next to his father.

"I have to leave later this afternoon." King Vegeta said, fixing the long cape that lay tucked underneath of him.

"Can I come?" Prince Vegeta asked.

"I don't think so, I need someone to look after the kingdom while I'm gone." King Vegeta said.

"How could you?!" Usagi's angry voice rang out through the throne room."Why did you do it, Prince Vegeta?!" Usagi demanded, tears running down her cheeks.She was dressed in the strange white dress with the white wings and crescent moon on her forehead.The crescent moon was glowing white and her hair had gone solid white."How could you destroy my dreams?!?!"

"I.. uhh.." Vegeta stammered, trying to think of the words.The crescent moon was blindingly bright, but there was no ki to be detected.

"What's going on son?" King Vegeta asked, standing.

"I can't stand it here anymore!!" Usagi cried.She held out her hand, catching one of her falling tears.It began to glow and crystallize.The crystal looked like a rose in bloom and floated a few inches off her open hands.The look on her face changed from a look of sorrow and anger, into a peaceful look.Her cerulean blue eyes closed and she pulled her hands in closer, feeling the warmth of the pure energy coming from the crystal.

"What's going on?!" King Vegeta asked, not being able to sense any ki power.

"I don't know." Prince Vegeta said, slowly standing.

"The power of this crystal will either completely cleanse your heart and soul or it will destroy you," Her silvery voice whispered."If you do not accept this goodness into your soul, you will perish, I do not wish to see that happen.Please, open your hears to me."The pure energy washed over to two men, making them feel strange.

"Princess Serenity.." A voice whispered in Usagi's head.Her eyes snapped open and she felt her body growing weaker.She dropped the crystal, falling forward unconscious to the ground."I'm coming.."Prince Vegeta rushed to her side, picking her up in his arms.The dress and wings slowly began to fade, replaced by a light pink dress and diamond tiara hanging over the Princess of the Saiyajin's forehead.

"What's going on son?" King Vegeta asked, stepping up behind his son.

"How should I know!" Prince Vegeta snapped, picking the unconscious Princess up.King Vegeta's hand clamped on his son's shoulder.

"We need to have a little talk." King Vegeta said.Prince Vegeta shuddered, he hated his 'little talks' with his father.They always wound up fighting and Prince Vegeta always wound up losing.

"Evil is coming.." Usagi whispered in her sleep as Vegeta carried her to her room.

Chapter 3 - The Arrival

"Huh?What happened?" Usagi asked, opening her cerulean blue eyes.Her whole body ached and she felt completely drained.She could feel a really strange power approaching but she didn't know what it was."What is going on?" She asked herself, throwing the blankets off.Her feet slipped into a pair of slippers that sat next to the bed.She pulled her robe on over the pink dress she wore.She felt awful.She stepped out of her room to see Prince Vegeta standing quietly outside her door.

"It's about time you woke up woman," He said crossing his arms over his chest."I thought you'd be asleep all day."

"What happened?" She asked, her voice cracking slightly.

"Oh nothing, you just changed into something and tried to kill us." Vegeta muttered angrily.

"Why would I do that?" She asked, feeling confused.She couldn't remember anything.She didn't remember going to her room or even getting up the previous morning.

"Never mind," Vegeta muttered, walking towards the training grounds."Let's go train."Usagi followed reluctantly, feeling the strange force as it came closer and closer to the planet.

"Wait a second," Usagi said.Vegeta turned to look at the Princess."How am I supposed to train wearing this?" She said dryly.She turned and walked back into her room, closing the door behind her.A few minutes later, she stepped out of the room wearing black spandex shorts and armor on her upper half.Her white tail wrapped itself around her tiny waist and she followed Vegeta to the training grounds.

"Ready?" Vegeta asked, crouching into a fighting stance.

"Yeah," Usagi said, beginning to power up.Her hair began to float in the air and small pebbles rose off the ground.Her scream echoed against the palace walls, making her voice sound more harsh and high pitched than usual.Vegeta began to power up, similar things happening (except his hair can't float in the air, it's already there).A few moments later, Usagi's scream subsided and a normal looking girl with a white tail stood before the Saiyajin prince, ready to fight."Are you ready yet?" Usagi asked, crossing her arms over her chest.A minute later, Vegeta's yelling subsided and he stood before the Saiyajin princess, looking her up and down.

"Is that all the stronger you are woman?" He said, looking into his scouter.

"You're not as powerful as you think you are." Usagi mumbled, lunging at the arrogant prince.Her fist slammed into his stomach, making him double over in pain.

"Nice shot, you caught me when I wasn't ready though." Vegeta mumbled, rubbing his stomach.He straightened up, a smirk spread across his lips as he looked at Usagi.'Man is she beautiful when she's mad'. He thought to himself.'What a minute?!Why am I thinking about that at a time like this?!?'.

"Are we going to fight or not?" Usagi asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Just giving you a chance to catch your breath." Vegeta said, his smirk only growing in size.

"I'm not the one you have to worry about." Usagi said, matching his smirk.Vegeta lunged at Usagi, pinning her against the wall.She managed to free her arm, punching him in the face.He let her go, staggering back a few steps.She took advantage of this, flying towards him.He shoulder sunk into his stomach and the two went flying, stopping when Vegeta crashed into the wall on the other side.

"Pretty good, woman.I see you've been training." Vegeta said, smirking.He pushed her back, sending a few punches at her that were easily blocked.

"Are you sure you don't need your eyes checked?" Usagi asked, smirking at Vegeta."You haven't hit me once."

"I'll show you who need their eyes checked!" Vegeta cried, finally landing a punch.Usagi fell to the ground, quickly climbing to her feet.She wiped the blood from the corner of her mouth with the back of her hand and smirked at Vegeta.

"That's the best you've got?" Usagi asked, her smirk growing.She disappeared, reappearing behind Vegeta.She grabbed his arms from behind and flew high into the air.She managed to turn him around and the fight was now air born.Usagi landed a hard punch to the stomach of Vegeta.He hunched over, holding his stomach.Usagi put her hands together, bringing them down on Vegeta's exposed back.He went flying downward, his body making a crater in the solid ground.He climbed out of the hole, wiping blood from his mouth.

"Not bad, woman." Vegeta said.He looked up at her as she slowly floated to the ground, her feet landing lightly on the ground.

"Not bad?I think you're a little cocky aren't you?" Usagi asked, crossing her arms over her chest.She smirked down at the dark haired man that sat on the ground in front of her.

"Not a bit, I was going easy on you." Vegeta said, his smirk returning to his lips.

"Sure you were." Usagi said, smiling normally.

"Your highness!" A voice shouted.Usagi and Vegeta turned to see one of the guards running towards them.

"What's wrong?" Usagi asked, seeing the badly beaten man run towards her.

"It.. it's the King.. he's in danger!!" The man shouted.

"Vegeta, we have to help your father!!" Usagi shouted, running over to Vegeta.She grabbed his hands, pulling him roughly to his feet and ran towards the throne room.

"Father?" Vegeta called, entering the throne room.He stepped past Usagi into the huge room, standing in front of her protectively.

"Don't come any closer!!" His father's panicked voice shouted.Vegeta ignored his father and ran into the room, Usagi close behind.

"So, if it isn't Prince Vegeta and his bride." A woman's voice said.Vegeta and Usagi turned the corner seeing a woman with long red wavy hair in front of King Vegeta.She held him by the throat, preparing to snap his neck.

"Leave him alone!!" Usagi shouted, running toward King Vegeta.She was about a foot away when she felt pain rip through her body.Some sort of black energy ran through her body, making every muscle ache.

"Usagi!!" Prince Vegeta yelled, catching his princess before she hit the floor.She opened her eyes, looking into Vegeta's coal black ones.

"Don't worry about me, save your father." Usagi whispered.She felt unable to move and lay in Vegeta's arms silent tears slipping down her cheeks.Vegeta laid the princess on the ground, turning his attention to the King.He formed a huge ki blast, sending it crashing into the force field that surrounded the two.

"Don't come one step closer, you and your father are not the ones I want." The woman said, tossing a battered King Vegeta to the floor.

"I don't care, you're going to die now." Prince Vegeta said coldly.His coal black eyes narrowed into slits as he slowly approached the woman.

"All I ask for is the princess," The woman said calmly."If you give her to me, I'll leave you and your father alone."

"No deal." Vegeta said coldly.He approached the woman, forming another ki ball in the palm of his hand.

****

This is the first part of the first story of this fic, anyway, this part of the fic is pretty short, let me know what you think k?[pokahydee@hotmail.com][1]

   [1]: mailto:pokahydee@hotmail.com



	2. Part 2

Chapter 4 - The Past Returns

"Fine then, you'll see the consequences very soon.I think I'll just hang onto him for a little insurance.Don't worry, the princess will know where I'm at.Bring her and maybe I'll let your father go." The woman said, disappearing with Vegeta's father.

"FATHER!!" Vegeta shouted, seeing his father disappear through a black hole. Vegeta walked back over to his unconscious princess, gently picking her up.He held her pale form close to his body, anger beginning to cross his brow."I'll make that bitch pay for this.." He muttered, heading for his room.

****

"Why do you want the princess?!" King Vegeta demanded as the woman put him in chains charged with negative energy.

"That is my business.You're son had better be smart enough to hand her over." The woman said coldly.

"He won't hand over the princess.That much I know for sure." King Vegeta said, not looking the slightest bit intimidated by this woman.'You would think he would have a little fear since I just nearly killed him back there,' The woman thought to herself.'It must be that silly pride of the Saiya-jin.' She thought, dismissing the thought.

****

"Usagi, wake up." Prince Vegeta whispered, gently shaking the princess.She groaned lightly and her eyes met his.

"What happened?" She asked, not remembering what had happened.

"Some woman came and took my father." He said coldly.

"There's something really weird going on here," She said, sitting up.She rubbed her head where a huge bump was forming."For the past few days, every time I've awaken, I can't remember anything about the day before."

"Hmm…" Vegeta sat back in the chair next to the bed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Where did she take him?" Usagi asked, changing the subject.

"How should I know.She said that you'd know." Vegeta said, eyeing her suspiciously.

"How am I supposed to know.I don't even know who she is." Usagi said, standing up.

**Usagi…**

"What was that?" She asked, her eyes darting around the room.

"What was what?" Prince Vegeta asked, looking at her as if she were crazy.

**Princess…**

"There is was again!" Usagi cried, her eyes darting around the room.

"I think you're going crazy, I didn't hear anything." Vegeta grumbled, his eyes going cold.

**Princess Serenity.It is me, your mother… The voice whispered.**

"My mother?" Usagi asked, not really recognizing the silvery voice."Show yourself!!"Usagi cried, feeling anger well up inside her.Why is this woman claiming to be her mother anyway?!Usagi watched in horror as the figure of a woman wearing all white appeared before her.She stared in shock at the yellow crescent moon that appeared on her forehead and the two odangos on the woman's head."You're not my mother…" Usagi whispered, seeing the transparent fairy wings that were on her back.

**I am your mother.I'm not surprised you don't remember me, though, that's how I arranged it.I wanted you to have a normal life, one that didn't involve fighting.I guess that didn't work out though, you've been fighting since you were a child.**

** **

Vegeta's eyes grew to an enormous size when he saw the tiny fairy that Usagi was talking to.

"How can you be my mother, though?She died when I was very young." Usagi said, looking at the tiny woman.

**This is not your only life, princess.You were born over 1,000 years ago on our Moon Kingdom.It was a peaceful time called the Silver Millennium.One day, our kingdom was attacked by a powerful force.Queen Beryl was ruthless, she killed your court, your prince, and then, she killed you.I trapped all of you in the Silver Imperium Crystal that you hold inside of you.You were reborn here instead of on Earth.I do not know why you were born here, but it must have been fate that you were.**

** **

"I remember…" Usagi whispered, the yellow crescent moon birthmark appeared on her forehead.The familiar pink ribbons surrounded Usagi's body, changing her into Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom from so long ago.

**The seven shadows have been awakened.They have nothing but revenge on their minds.They want to put the princess back into history.You cannot let that happen.You have a bright future ahead of you, away from this evil planet.**

"But mother… I like it here." Usagi said, sitting on her knees in front of the Queen of the past.

**There is so much more ahead of you.I know that you will make the right decision.**

"Good bye mother…" Usagi said, tears streaming down her face."Thank you…"

"Huh?" Vegeta said, seeing the princess change again.She was wearing that white dress from before and had that weird crystal in her hands.He watched as the figure faded, leaving Usagi and Vegeta alone.

"We're going to save your father…" Usagi said, rising.

"How do you know where my father is?" Vegeta demanded.

"I don't know, I can sense something strange." Usagi whispered, standing slowly.

"Where?" Vegeta asked again.

"She's on the Moon that orbits the planet Earth," Usagi said, holding the crystal above her bosom."I cannot let her harm my home…" Usagi whispered.

"How are you going to get there?" Vegeta demanded, breaking into Usagi's train of thoughts.

"The crystal, of course," She said like it was the stupidest question she had ever heard."Come here and the crystal will take us there."Vegeta stepped close to his princess, wrapping his arms around her tiny waist.The crystal floated out of her hands, stopping above the couple.Vegeta's tail snaked its way around her waist, Usagi's did the same.She brought her lips to his, kissing him lightly.A blinding white light engulfed the couple, sending them to their destination.

****

"The princess is here," The woman said, a smirk spread across her lips."This is too perfect." She said, her evil laughter echoing off the walls of the dark palace.

Chapter 5 - The Confrontation

"We are here." Usagi said in a silvery voice.

"This?" Vegeta asked, looking at the ruins of a once great city."Why the hell would she come here?!?"

"This is where it all began.The great battle with the negative forces," Usagi said, walking towards the ruins."This is my home."

"You're crazy." Vegeta mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"It is!!" Usagi shouted, holding the crystal tightly.The ruins of the city slowly began to materialize into the greatness that it had once been.

"This is impossible!!" Vegeta shouted, watching as the marble floors sprawled out in front of him.He watched as the crystal chandeliers began to piece back together, hanging from the elegant room.Paintings appeared on the walls, the story of the Moon Kingdom.Paintings of Usagi and her mother appeared on the walls, revealing the beauty of both woman.

"You should probably go back.." Usagi whispered."If you're not going to trust me, then there is no point in you being here.I have forgiven you for what you did a long time ago.My dream…"

"You remember?" Vegeta asked, for some reason, feeling guilt grip his heart.

"Yes, I remember.I have put it past you, I have forgiven you.All I'm asking is that you trust me." Usagi whispered.

"…."

"Fine, I'll do this by myself then." Usagi said, the vision of the Moon Kingdom fading.

****

"She's on her way here," The woman said, clutching her dark crystal tightly."Go out an greet her." She ordered the seven shadow warriors that bowed down before her.

"Yes, Queen Beryl.." The seven shadows said in unison leaving the dark palace to greet the princess.

****

"Beryl had managed to break free, I must defeat her.Even if I have to trap her as my mother had so long ago." Usagi said, disappearing right before Vegeta's eyes.She reappeared several moments later inside a dark palace.She saw the seven shadows heading her way.

"Princess Serenity, I presume." The shadow that was obviously the leader of the warriors said, appearing in front of the other six.

"I am she.I will not let you take over this universe.I will do anything in my power to banish you and your Queen back to your Negaverse," The princess said in her silvery voice."I will save the King of the planet Vegeta, even though I know his heart is not pure.He does care for his people as well as his son."

"Sure, whatever you say Princess." The shadow said, a smirk appearing on its face.

****

"Come Vegeta…" A silvery voice whispered.Prince Vegeta's eyes darted around the ruins of the great palace.

"Huh?Who's there?!?!" Vegeta demanded, dropping into a fighting stance.

"It is my, Princess Usagi," The voice continued.The figure of Princess Serenity appeared in front of Vegeta."Come with me, my prince.We will rule this universe together, you and I."

"Hmm…" Vegeta said, seeing the beauty of his princess."You're not Usagi.." He muttered coldly.

"Huh?How could you tell?" Usagi's face twisted into an evil sneer.

"Humph!I've lived with that woman since we were children, I think I should know her personality by now." Vegeta said, grumbling to himself.He formed a ki blast in his hand, ready to hurl it at the woman that stood before him.All the beauty of Usagi slowly faded, revealing a woman with a twisted smile.Her long red hair rose up above her and she held a short staff above her, laughing hysterically as if what Vegeta said had been the funniest thing she'd ever heard.

"I see you're not fooled as easy as your father," Queen Beryl muttered."No matter, you're no match for my boy."Vegeta sent the blast straight at Beryl, aiming for her heart of stone.She held up the staff, sucking the energy into it.

"What?!?" Vegeta shouted, seeing her absorb his attack.

"Like I said, you are no match for me.Even Queen Serenity could not rid the universe of me and she was the most powerful person in the universe at the time," Beryl said, her evil laughter echoing through the empty hills of the moon."Now, why don't you just give up and join me." Beryl said, her voice full of bitterness.

"Yeah right, I'd never join a twisted snake like you!!" Vegeta shouted, sending another ki blast at Beryl.

"You are so pitiful, Prince Vegeta.Do you really think you stand a chance against me?I assure you, you don't," Beryl said, gathering negative energy in her palm."Metallia, give me the power!!" Beryl shouted, holding the short staff in the air.The negative energy began to build and grow inside the dark orb atop the staff.She sent the energy straight at Prince Vegeta.

"That's it?" Vegeta asked, his smirk growing in size.He crossed his arms over his chest, planning on taking the blow straight on."I thought you said you were strong."

"You're an arrogant fool Prince Vegeta.Much like your father," Beryl said.The attack hit Vegeta full force.He didn't even flinch.Beryl did some weird hand movement and the energy wrapped itself around Vegeta, pinning his arms to his side."You let your pride cloud your judgment." She tightened the band around Vegeta, causing him to let out a cry of pain.

"You witch!!" He shouted before loosing consciousness.

****

"Out of my way," Usagi said, trying to walk around the shadows."It is not you I want to fight.I will face Queen Beryl and I will lock her away for all eternity."

"Not so long as we're here." The shadow said.

"Fine then, you will not be here," Usagi said, gathering energy to form a ki ball.The white ball of energy floated a few inches off her hand.She flung the blast at the shadow, sending him crashing into the wall.She walked past him as if nothing had happened."You are no match for me so I suggest you just let me pass."

** **

**Shadows, bring her to me.A voice said in their minds.**

"Yes my Queen." The leader said.He grabbed Usagi by the wrist, disappearing before she knew what was going on.

Chapter 6 -

"Where am I?" Usagi asked, seeing that she was in a different place.Everything was black, Usagi couldn't see anyway to get out."What is this place?"She looked around the void of nothingness.'This place is so strange.' She thought, searching for something… anything that might give her a clue as to where she was.

"Serenity…" A voice said.Usagi looked up to see the face of the evil woman that had killed her kingdom.

"Beryl!What do you want with me?!" Usagi demanded, dropping into a fighting stance.

"I want you to die." She said calmly.

"Why don't you come out of hiding and face me you cowardly snake!!" Usagi shouted.

"Now don't be too hasty, princess.I will not face you just yet.First off, you have to find your way out of this place.If you are able to do that, I may decide that you are worthy to fight." Beryl said.

"You are such a coward!!" Usagi shouted.

"Oh, and one more thing.I would watch what I said." Beryl said, a smirk appearing across her lips.Her face faded and was replaced by that of Prince Vegeta.

"Vegeta!!" Usagi shouted, seeing her injured love."Leave him out of this!!" Usagi demanded.

"How about.. no," Beryl said reappearing."How about we make this a game.If you can get out of there in one hour, I may decide to let the Prince live, in exchange for your life, of course."

"No deal!" Usagi shouted."I know even if I do give my life, you will destroy everything and everyone in the universe!!How do I know you won't go back on your word and kill him anyway?!"

"You don't," Queen Beryl said calmly."Like I said, you have one hour.The time is ticking so I wouldn't waste it."

"You witch, you will pay dearly for this!" Usagi shouted before the figure disappeared.Usagi looked around her and saw only darkness.The only light came from the crescent moon present on Usagi's forehead."Lets see, Vegeta's power is in this direction so I guess that where I'll go." She began to walk towards the power, as she neared it, it grew stronger and Usagi knew she was on the right track.

"Hmm.." Usagi said, trying to calculate his exact position.It had been 55 minutes when Usagi finally found the exact point of his power.She stood back a few feet, concentrating her mind on her loves power.A moment later, she stood before a badly beaten Vegeta.

"So, you're not as weak as I thought you were, princess." Beryl said, her twisted smile revealing her hatred towards the princess.

"I will defeat you Beryl.I will not let you rule this universe and I will let you hurt no one else ever!" Usagi cried, pulling out the crystal."I will use every last ounce of my strength if it will banish you!"

"You wish Moon brat!" Beryl challenged Princess Serenity.White energy flew from the crystal in Serenity's hand and met with the negative energy of Beryl's dark orb.

"I will not let you win!" Serenity shouted, sending another burst of energy into the crystal.It flew at Beryl, shattering the orb that she held in her hands.

"How dare you!!" Beryl shouted."Shadows, take care of her!!"The seven shadow warriors began to attack Serenity.She felt drained from all the energy that she had used to destroy the orb.

"You die now Serenity!!" The leader of the shadows shouted.

"I don't think so!" A voice came from behind.The shadow looked to see a badly battered Vegeta rip the chains that held him.He formed a ki blast in his hand, sending it in the middle of the seven shadow.

"Vegeta get out of here and take your father!!" Usagi shouted, still holding the crystal high above her head.

"No way, and leave you here?!" Vegeta demanded.

"I will not survive this battle, you must live on though!" Usagi shouted, putting more energy into the crystal.

"I can't leave you here!!" Vegeta shouted, running to his princess's aid.

"You have to leave now!You have a future ahead of you, you will find another and you will love her!" Usagi shouted, a pained expression crossed her brow as she said these words.

"I love you!!" Vegeta shouted as he kissed his princess lightly on the lips.. for the last time.

"I love you, my prince Vegeta.." Usagi whispered, using her energy to send Vegeta and his father back to their home planet.She held the crystal out still, tears streaming down her face as she lost the one that she held more dear to her than anyone else."Perhaps we will meet again.. my prince.."

"You're not going to live through this attack!!" Beryl shouted, preparing the attack the princess again.

"I cannot defeat her, I will have to do as my mother did so long ago." Serenity whispered to herself.She closed her eyes, sending a pink beam of light at Beryl.She hadn't the strength to defeat Beryl, but she could make it so Beryl would be out of the way, for a while.

"What?!NOO!!" Beryl wailed as her body slowly began to melt away, being locked away in her Negaverse.

"Where's the Queen?" The leader of the shadows asked.

"I don't know." Came the reply from another one of them.

"Now to deal with all of you." Serenity whispered, holding the crystal above her head.The seven shadows were slowly sucked into the crystal one by one.Seconds later, the crystal shattered into seven crystals and flew towards the Earth.

"Serenity.." A voice whispered.Serenity fell to the ground, nearly dead from the exertion of using the crystal.

"Huh?Who is there?" Serenity asked, opening her large blue eyes.

"It is only me.." The voice said.Serenity looked up to see her oldest friend.

"Puu.." She said, a smile crossing her lips.

"Yes, it is time you go to the Earth, my child." She said, helping the girl to her feet.

"Why Earth?" Serenity asked, feeling every ounce of her energy gone.

"That is where your friends are waiting." Puu said.

"Will I remember any of this?" Serenity asked, leaning heavily against the older woman.

"I'm afraid not, my dear.You will start a new life." Puu said, disappearing from the Moon.

Epilogue

"I'm late!!" Usagi cried, jumping up from bed."Why didn't anyone wake me up?!?" She demanded, running to get dressed.She pulled on her school uniform and hurriedly pulled her hair up into the two normal buns on her head that had earned her the nickname 'odango atama'.

"Usagi, you'd better hurry and get some breakfast!!" Usagi's mother yelled up the stairs to the teenage girl.

"Thanks mom!!" She shouted, grabbing a piece of toast as she ran out the door.

"Usagi!!" A boy's voice snapped."You doof, you forgot your book bag!"

"Give me that!" Usagi yelled at Shingo.She snatched the book bag away, sticking her tongue out as he ran towards his school.

Unknown to her, a silent figure watched her.Puu sat at her time gate, watching over the princess of the Moon, knowing how the girl had trapped Beryl single handedly.

"Usagi, one day you will remember this.You will remember the love that you lost, when that time comes, I know that you will not regret loving him.." Puu said to herself.

****

"Usagi, why did you have to die.." Prince Vegeta asked as he sat in the lost princess's room, holding a small locket that was lying on her pillow.There was a picture of him on one side and a picture of her on the other.

"Son, I have someone I'd like you to meet," King Vegeta said when Vegeta came into the throne room."This is your future wife." King Vegeta said, introducing the young girl in front of him.He just stood and stared at the girl.She had long blond hair and deep blue eyes, much like Usagi except he knew that is wasn't Usagi.He would never forget her though.She was his princess always…

::Fin::

****

Oh yeah, sorry this fic was kinda weird, with Beryl and all.If you ever watch R (American version), at one point in the show, Luna tells them how Queen Serenity locked the seven shadows in the Silver Imperium Crystal, but then in the episode before they fry Beryl, Serena and all the scouts go to the Moon to learn the truth.In the final battle, though, she never fights the seven shadows.I've always wondered about that so I wrote this ficcy to kinda explain that, I didn't mean to at first though.****

Hiya peeps, sorry this ficcy was so short.I had a basic idea of what I wanted to happen and it did.There's still a long way to go, though.Pretty soon I'll start on the next part of this ficcy called "Twist of Fate".This whole saga is going to cover the span of a few thousand years so you all know.I've settled on who she's going to end up with, but I'm not telling anyone who that would be.Why spoil the surprise?I know it will be a surprise cuz I can tell you now, it's not gonna be past Vegeta or the Vegeta we all know.


End file.
